Sherlock's New Puppy
by Asanka
Summary: Kakak yang brother complex. Adik yang bermasalah. Hadiah ulang tahun yang tak terduga.
1. Troublesome Brother

**Sherlock's New Pupy – **_**Troublesome Brother**_

* * *

**Summary**

Kisah tentang jerih payang seorang kakak untuk membuat adiknya bahagia... dengan cara yang tidak biasa. _Well, _Holmes Brothers memang bukan kakak-adik biasa, bukan?

* * *

Sherlock menyipitkan mata saat memandang bingkisan merah jambu di depan pintu _flat-_nya. Sepertinya Mycroft sudah benar-benar gila sampai mengirimnya kado sebesar boks kulkas. Pitanya putih bertotol-totol merah lagi.

Biasanya, Mycroft mudah ditebak. Hampir selalu, sebetulnya. Alur pemikirannya jelas. Ia juga selalu gagal menutupi gerak-geriknya saat memiliki maksud tertentu—ironisnya, justru saat ia berusaha menjadi sehati-hati mungkin. Saking gamblangnya sampai seakan-akan tidak dibutuhkan seorang Sherlock untuk menebak apa yang akan Mycroft lakukan semenit kemudian.

Tapi tidak kali ini. Melihat ukuran dan bentuk kado yang mencolok ini, Sherlock yakin Mycroft sudah berada dalam kondisi terkritisnya. Orang itu pasti sudah frustrasi setengah mati sampai bisa meninggalkan sentuhan keeleganan dan kesombongan dalam setiap tindakannya.

Orang lain akan menganggap Mycroft kacau, tapi Sherlock justru menganggap ini menarik. Sebetulnya, ia sudah agak bosan juga dengan tingkah laku Mycroft yang selalu terorganisir. Terlalu gampang diterka. Membosankan.

Dengan begini, Sherlock punya jutaan bahan untuk dijadikan bahan olok-olok tentang orang yang disebutnya musuh bebuyutan tersebut. Baginya, ide mengusili orang yang kaku, sok serius, sok penting, dan tentunya, sok protektif semacam Mycroft terdengar mengasyikkan.

Lebih jauh lagi, ini bahkan bisa jadi senjatanya untuk menghentikan usaha pemata-mataan Mycroft padanya. Yang sampai ini tidak ada satu pun yang berhasil.

Sherlock masih ingat saat Mycroft datang ke flatnya sendirian Senin lalu. Gayanya angkuh seperti biasa, membuat Sherlock bebas membalasnya dengan bersikap sama-sama pongah. Pasti inilah awal segalanya, pikir Sherlock.

Mycroft tampak serius, seakan sedang membicarakan sebuah skandal. Tapi tidak. Sherlock bisa membedakan mana yang skandal dan mana yang bukan skandal. Skandal yang sebenarnya punya potensi menjadi kasus. Sisanya hanya basa-basi. Kata-kata sang kakak yang berkosakata rumit itu, sayangnya, cuma masuk katagori basa-basi.

"Apa maumu?" tanya Sherlock sambil mengorek telinga dengan kelingking.

Mycroft menekuk bibir dengan penuh harga diri. "Tidak ada. Aku hanya ingin ngobrol denganmu sekali-sekali. Kau tahu? Obrolan sesama saudara."

"Oh," Sherlock menyeringai malas, "seharusnya aku minta Mrs. Hudson membuatkan teh kalau begitu. Maafkan aku. Sayang sekali sudah waktunya kau untuk pulang, bukan?"

Sherlock tidak menunggu Mycroft berdiri. Ia segera beranjak menuju pintu, membukanya, lalu menyilakan sang kakak untuk keluar. "_Please,_"desisnya.

Mycroft mengangkat bahu kemudian memakai kembali mantelnya. Sebelum melewati pintu, tanpa menoleh sedikit pun, ia berbisik pada Sherlock, "_Happy Birthday, _Sherly!"

Sherlock mengangkat satu sudut bibirnya lalu menutup pintu keras-keras. Puas mendengar suara sepatu mahal Mycroft menuruni tangga kayu, ia melompat kembali ke sofanya. Tangannya langsung menyambar sebuah kotak kecil hitam di atas meja.

Tidak ada pita dan tidak ada nama pengirim. Ukurannya sebesar dompet tapi setebah karton pasta gigi. Sherlock mengocoknya ringan di samping telinga. Jemarinya menggapai sebuah lup di dekat lampu baca. Diamatinya seluruh permukaan kotak.

Sherlock langsung mendesah. Ia beranjak dengan enggan menuju jendela. Disibaknya tirai dengan sekali hentak, memperlihatkan pemandangan jalanan di luar.

Tepat seperti dugaannya. Sebuah sedan hitam mengilat sedang diparkir di seberang jalan. Sherlock tidak perlu menembak kaca penumpang untuk tahu siapa yang duduk di dalamnya, entah sedang menunggu reaksi apa darinya.

Dengan malas, Sherlock merogoh piamanya, menarik keluar sebuah ponsel. Dalam sekejap, jemarinya yang panjang-panjang telah mengetikkan pesan. Tertuju pada Mycroft.

**Kau mau merusak otakku? –SH–**

Tak lama kemudian, balasan dari Mycroft datang.

**Tidak masalah bersenang-senang sedikit di hari ulang tahunmu, bukan?**

Sherlock terkekeh membaca pesan singkat tersebut. Ini sih benar-benar khas Mycroft; sok menutup-nutupi maksud hati dan sok misterius. Tapi gagal.

**Aku tetap pakai plester nikotin saja. Kalau mau membuatku senang, bawakan hadiah lain yang lebih bermutu. –SH–**

Segera setelah memencet tombol "send", Sherlock langsung membuka jendela _flatnya. _Dengan sekali lempar, kotak hitam di tangannya langsung mendarat di kap mobil Mycroft.

"Bawa pulang saja, sana!" seru Sherlock sebelum membanting jendela.

Hari berikutnya, Mycroft benar-benar mengirimkan hadiah lain. Kali ini dibungkus rapi dalam amplop cokelat ukuran sedang. Tidak ada nama pengirim di permukaannya. Surat itu diletakkan langsung di depan pintu Baker Street 221 B, di samping surat kabar pagi.

Tidak ada sidik jari atau tanda mencurigakan lainnya, tapi Sherlock langsung menelepon sang kakak. Ia selalu lebih suka pakai sms, tapi kali ini ia benar-benar sedang ingin mengisengi Mycroft, yang tingkahnya makin lama terasa makin konyol bagi Sherlock.

"Kau seharusnya memecat cewek rambut panjang yang kau pekerjakan terus itu," ucap Sherlock kalem segera setelah telepon tersambung, "dia tidak becus jadi pengantar pesan. Bekas kukunya ketinggalan di sudut amplop."

Terdengar degukan seseorang yang baru saja menelan air liur di dalam ponsel. "Jadi kau tahu aku yang mengirimkan amplop itu?"

"Siapa lagi kalau bukan kau?" Sherlock terkekeh, "tidak ada orang lain yang bakal mengirimkan hal aneh-aneh macam ini selain kau."

"_Well…, _kurasa kau butuh itu."

"Biolaku baik-baik saja. Aku belum butuh senar baru, apalagi yang sudah kau pasangi detektor mikro di seratnya. Bisa berhenti memata-mataiku, tidak sih?"

"Tapi aku khawatir padamu…"

"Aku mau muntah."

Dengan begitu, berakhirlah perbincangan keduanya hari itu. Sherlock menyeret kakinya yang berat menuruni tangga menuju ruang depan _flat. _Ia membuka pintu dan menemukan seorang gadis seksi berambut panjang gelap sedang berdiri tak jauh dari sana. Membelakanginya.

Sambil tersenyum simpul, Sherlock menghampiri gadis tersebut. Ia langsung memeluknya seakan mereka sepasang kekasih yang lama sekali tak bertemu. Ketika gadis itu berbalik dan tersenyum bingung, Sherlock langsung memohon maaf. Bersikap seakan ia baru saja khilaf sampai memeluk orang yang salah secara spontan.

Sherlock kembali ke _flatnya_ dengan tangan hampa_. _Amplop berisi senar biola itu telah terselip aman di saku blazer si cewek berambut gelap suruhan Mycroft. Melalui kejadian hari ini, Sherlock langsung bisa menebak, besok akan ada hadiah lain. Hanya saja, ia tidak terlalu berani menebak pasti apa isinya.

Mycroft telah menghadiahinya rokok istimewa, kemudian senar biola. Lama-lama, Sherlock jadi tertarik menebak metode apa yang Mycroft pakai untuk memilihkannya hadiah. Sebuah benda yang _mungkin _ia suka, bisa ditanami pelacak atau penyadap, dan kemungkinan tidak akan ia buang.

Sherlock tertawa. Mana ada benda seperti itu?

Selama tiga hari berikutnya, tidak ada lagi tanda-tanda kedatangan Mycroft. Akhirnya, ia pasti sudah kehabisan ide sekarang, pikir Sherlock. Tentu saja. Mycroft tidak akan menemukan hadiah yang tepat untuknya. Tidak akan.

Sampai suatu pagi, Sherlock menemukan bingkisan merah jambu mengerikan itu di depan pintu _flat. _

Secara intuitif, Sherlock langsung mencari tanda-tanda keberadaan Mycroft, suruhan Mycroft, atau kamera pengawas yang videonya sedang di-_streaming _oleh Mycroft. Jalanan kelihatannya lengang. Tidak ada yang mencurigakan juga di _Speedy's._

Sherlock mengangkat bahu kemudian menarik lepas pita totol-totolnya. Dengan cuek, ia merobek kertas pink pembungkusnya kemudian membongkar kardusnya. Saat penutup kardus berhasil dibuka, Sherlock langsung diam terperangah. Dengan tangan gemetar tiba-tiba, ia menarik keluar ponsel lalu mengetikkan pesan singkat pada Mycroft.

**You're really out of your mind! –SH–**

Sherlock mendelik saat mendapati apa yang ada di dalam kardus. Bukan biola super jumbo, sekotak _nicotine patch, _ataupun sekaleng tulang yang bisa ia utak-atik. Bukan pula bom atau cairan kimia berbahaya.

Di dalam kotak, seorang pria bertubuh mungil tengah tertidur pulas. Ia meringkuk dengan tubuh gemetar, menggigil kedinginan. Rambutnya yang berwarna pirang pasir dipotong pendek. Wajahnya juga tampak keras, seakan telah mengalami banyak momen buruk dalam hidupnya.

Orang ini pernah mengabdi di dinas militer, pikir Sherlock. Anehnya, pada saat yang sama, pria itu memancarkan aura yang nyaris membuat Sherlock langsung mengasosiasikannya dengan anak anjing.

Ponsel Sherlock mengeluarkan sebuah bunyi BIP. Ada pesan singkat masuk. Dari Mycroft, rupanya.

**Kau tidak mungkin bisa menolak yang satu ini.**

* * *

To be continued

* * *

Beginilah fic yang terinspirasi adegan ditemukannya seekor anjing dalam kardus! :3


	2. troublesome Present

**Sherlock's New Pupy – **_**Troublesome Present**_

**Summary:**

Kakak yang _brother complex. _Adik yang bermasalah. Sebuah kado yang tak terduga.

**Kau tidak mungkin bisa menolak yang satu ini.**

Begitu yang tertulis dalam pesan singkat Mycroft. Itu saja penjelasannya untuk kado berbungkus merah jambu norak yang isinya tidak masuk akal ini? Sherlock membatin.

Di salah satu sudut kardus, mencuatlah sepotong kertas. Sebuah amplop yang lain. Dari bau, warna, serta jenis kertasnya, Sherlock yakin surat ini dikirim langsung dari Afghanistan. Setelah membuka salah satu ujungnya dengan _cutter, _Sherlock menemukan sebuah surat singkat di dalamnya, bertuliskan:

_Tidak punya tempat tinggal. Tidak punya uang. Kesepian. Bisa berguna. _

_P.S. Tolong pungut aku._

Oke, surat macam apa ini? Sherlock mengangkat sebelah alis sementara matanya menjelajah profil pria dalam kardus. Ia mengeluarkan lup untuk mengamati jemari tangan pria itu untuk menimbang-nimbang beberapa kemungkinan.

Probabilitas nyaris pastinya yang pertama, bukan pria ini yang menulis surat tadi.

Probabilitas yang kedua, pria ini diculik dari suatu tempat, dilihat dari kaosnya yang basah, celananya yang tergulung, dan sepatunya yang hanya secelah. Sepatu tentara.

Tapi tidak mungkin pria sekurus dan sependek ini seorang tentara, pikir Sherlock, kemungkinannya hampir nol.

Kerja otak Sherlock mendadak dihentikan oleh teriakan pria di dalam kardus. Sepertinya ia baru saja terbangun dari mimpi buruk. Gemetarannya bertambah parah. Keringat dingin membanjiri wajahnya gila-gilaan.

"Dimana aku? Kenapa aku di sini?" bisiknya panik. Matanya jelalatan kemana-mana. "Di mana ini?"

"Baker Street 221B," jawab Sherlock cepat, "London."

"London?" pria itu terkesiap. "Bagaimana bisa?"

Sherlock mengangkat bahu. "Mana kutahu?"

"Terus kenapa aku ada dalam kardus?"

"Jangan tanya aku."

"Ini semua gila."

"Aku tahu."

"Atau jangan-jangan aku memang sudah gila?"

"Mungkin."

"Siapa kau?"

Sherlock sudah membuka mulut untuk menjawab, tapi kemudian dikatupkannya kembali. Ia memperhatikan pria dalam kardus yang tengah menatapnya balik dengan penasaran. Hanya ada satu kesimpulan. Orang ini memang tidak tahu siapa dirinya.

"Sherlock Holmes, detektif konsultan. Yang pertama dan satu-satunya di Inggris. Aku yang menemukan profesi ini," kata Sherlock dengan kecepatan satu kata per detik. Ia balik menatap si pria malang dengan nuansa menginterogasi. "Pertanyaannya adalah, siapa kau?"

Mendengar pertanyaan itu, si pria berambut warna pasir justru melongo. Mendadak kebingungannya yang tadi sempat lenyap muncul lagi. "Iya, ya. Siapa aku?"

Untuk pertama kalinya setelah sekian tahun, Sherlock menggaruk belakang kepalanya tidak mengerti. Pintar sekali Mycroft mengiriminya sebuah enigma. Menarik sekali sebetulnya. Tapi kenapa harus dalam wujud manusia?

Sherlock menangkap sekelebat kilau di leher pria itu. Saat jemarinya teracung untuk memeriksa, pria dalam kardus terkejut. Nyaris tampak ketakutan. Sherlock tidak peduli. Jemarinya terus maju meraih kalung plat logam yang menjulur keluar kemeja si pria.

**Watson, John H. Dokter.**

"Ah, tentu saja. Jebolan Barts. Bagaimana mungkin aku bisa melewatkannya? Mike! Ya, kau teman Mike, kalau begitu. Pasti begitu," komentar Sherlock panjang lebar.

Terdengar suara langkah kaki kecil-kecil tapi cepat. Sherlock memilih untuk tetap berkutat dengan hadiah dari Mycroft. Tak lama berselang, Nyonya Hudson menyusul ke pintu depan. Dalam hitungan Sherlock yang ketiga, Nyonya Hudson menjerit.

"Ah! Ada apa ini, Sherlock?"

Sherlock menjawab enteng. "Hadiah ulang tahun dari Mycroft, Nyonya Hudson."

Wajah sang induk semang mendadak prihatin menatap John Watson yang kini telah duduk dengan menyedihkan dalam kardus. "Teganya kau, Sherlock, membiarkan pria seimut ini gemetaran dalam kardus!"

Wanita berwajah ramah itu segera menghambur menuju John lalu meremas-remas tangannya yang dingin dan gemetaran. "Anak malang, siapa yang membuatmu begini? Kau tidak tahu? Kasihan sekali. Ayo, kuambilkan baju ganti milik mantan suamiku. Kurasa kalian seukuran."

"Bisa buatkan teh juga, Nyonya Hudson?" celetuk Sherlock sambil memeriksa kardus.

"Hanya untuk anak malang ini," jawab wanita paruh baya tersebut, "siapa namamu, Nak?"

John menggeleng denga polos. "Aku tidak tahu, Nyonya."

"Namanya John H. Watson. Mungkin Humpfrey, Harry, atau… Hamish," tukas Sherlock sambil melirik dari ekor mata, "dokter militer."

John terkesiap heran. "Bagaimana kau tahu?"

Sherlock terkekeh sambil mengangkat kalung plat logam John tinggi-tinggi. "Nih."

Sherlock membuat John duduk di depannya. Di sofa di dalam kamarnya.

Kini, pria itu telah mengenakan celana panjang dan sweater mantan suami Nyonya Hudson. Meski agak kebesaran dipakai, John tetap tampak bersyukur. Tak terhitung sudah berapa kali pria itu berterima kasih para Nyonya Hudson. Juga untuk teh _chamomile_ buatannya yang tengah mengepul menyenangkan di meja.

"Oke, kita mulai saja," ujar Sherlock, menginterogasi dalam piamanya, "jadi kau dikirim oleh Mycroft ke sini?"

John mengedikkan kepala seperti anak lima tahun yang ditanyai tentang siapa Aristoteles itu. "Mycroft? Siapa Mycroft?"

"Kau tidak kenal siapa Mycroft?"

Sherlock nyaris yakin sedang ditipu habis-habisan. Tapi ia bisa tahu dari sekali lirik saja kalau kedua mata bulat John menunjukkan kejujuran. Sebuah kepolosan mutlak. Tipe kedua yang paling Sherlock benci; mudah dibaca tapi tak terduga tindakannya.

Biasanya juga sangat merepotkan.

"Kalau begitu, untuk apa kau kesini? Terbungkus dalam kardus, pula," tanya Sherlock.

"Aku juga tidak tahu," jawab John, "tahu-tahu saja aku seperti itu. Aku tidak ingat apa-apa tentang kejadian sebelumnya. Bahkan aku tidak ingat siapa namaku sendiri!"

John mengakhirinya dengan agak histeris sambil menempelkan kepalan tangan pada kedua sisi kepalanya. Sesaat ia sudah tampak akan menangis. Tanpa sadar, Sherlock langsung mengeluarkan sebuah sapu tangan dan mengulurkannya pada John.

"P… pakai ini," Sherlock tergagap. Ia sendiri bingung mengapa ia bisa bertindak spontan seperti ini. Seakan tangannya bergerak sendiri.

"Tidak usah, terima kasih," tolak John sambil menata nafasnya kembali. Nyatanya, ia memang tidak menangis. Hanya histeris saja.

"Dimana rumahmu? Akan kuantar kau pulang," Sherlock menawarkan.

John tertunduk sedih. "Tidak tahu. Tidak tahu rumahku ada di mana. Tidak tahu harus tinggal di mana. Aku bingung… tidak tahu…"

"Kalau begitu, tinggalah di sini saja!" Sherlock menukas. Sedetik kemudian, ia terduduk lemas. Lagi-lagi badannya bergerak tanpa disuruh. Bibirnya juga, bagaimana mungin ia bisa menyemburkan kalimat tabu seperti itu dengan mudahnya?

"Sungguh? Aku boleh tinggal di sini?" tanya John penuh harap. Wajahnya tiba-tiba cerah. Matanya yang lebar sampai nyaris berkaca-kaca. "Terima kasih, Tuan Holmes!"

"Sherlock," ucap Sherlock cepat, "panggil aku Sherlock."

"Sherlock!" John mengulang dengan penuh kekaguman, "keren..."

Kata-kata John spontan membungkamnya. Wajahnya yang biasanya dingin tiba-tiba terasa panas, bahkan rasanya sudah meledak merah. Kemudian, tanpa sadar, Sherlock tersenyum. Hangat dan lebar.

Mycroft masih tidak percaya Sherlock benar-benar tidak mengembalikan kadonya yang terakhir. Sebulan telah berlalu. Sosiopat soliter berfungsi tinggi itu sama sekali tidak tampak akan membuang hadiahnya yang terakhir.

Hanya untuk jaga-jaga saja, Mycroft selalu mengiriminya sms secara berkala. Hanya untuk mengecek. Awalnya, Sherlock selalu membalas smsnya dengan nada mengomplain dan tidak puas, seperti:

**Kadomu merepotkan.**

atau,

**Kadomu bikin malu. Nyonya Hudson mengira kami pacaran.**

Seminggu kemudian, sms-nya berubah menjadi:

**Kadomu naif tapi cukup berguna.**

Hingga suatu hari saat Mycroft iseng mengirimi Sherlock pesan untuk mengembalikan 'kado'nya, ia mendapati pesan balasan yang terus membuatnya tertawa seminggu penuh:

**John tidak akan kukembalikan. Ambil sendiri kalau bisa.**

5


End file.
